


pressed up against you, everything is okay

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Series: lovely firsts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s new, this feeling like even though everything is falling apart that this part of his world makes sense. He likes it, wants to keep it. </p><p>“Hi,” he breathes. Magnus stands in front of him, and Alec can’t help himself, doesn’t want to stop himself, from leaning down that little bit to capture Magnus’s mouth with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pressed up against you, everything is okay

It’s been a grueling few weeks. They’re no closer to finding Jace or Valentine and the Shadow World is definitely feeling the effects of Valentine in control of the Mortal Cup. Demons have been popping up everywhere leaving destruction every which way and Alec is exhausted.

He, Izzy, and Clary have been running all over the city killing as many demons as they possible can, but it never seems to be enough. Simon’s even been tagging along for reasons Alec doesn’t quite understand, but doesn’t question because at least when Simon’s around Clary shows a resemblance of her former self. They really need to get Jace back.

On top of the increase in demonic activity, they’ve been doing everything they can to find Jace and Valentine, which means a lot of staying up all night after demon hunts and tracking that turns up nothing. Alec’s even considered trying to track Jace through the Parabatai bond, but he doesn’t want to risk Jace’s safety (or their weak connection) and no one else will let him do it.

No one else is mostly Magnus. Alec had suggested it in a last ditch effort to come up with a new idea and Magnus’s eyes had flared so angry, so hurt, that Alec hadn’t brought it up again. Magnus had insisted that his warlock tracking was stronger anyway, even though even that hasn’t turned up anything. But they haven’t given up, can’t give up. This is Jace. Their brother. Alec will die trying to get him back if it’s the last thing he does. He doesn’t mention that to anyone either.

Alec stumbles into Magnus’s loft after a particularly eventful night. His entire body aches, screams, and he’s covered in demon blood. He feels disgusting, worse than he usually does, and he slowly starts to take off layers. First he drops his bow and blade on the floor by the door. Then, he strips out of his jacket, hanging it on the hook, before toeing off his boots.

“Magnus,” he calls, voice low and tired. He’s exhausted, has been for weeks, but he’s glad he can be here. They’ve been on a few dates, mostly just drinks, but one actual dinner in a restaurant when they’d managed to get a whole night to themselves. It’s been hard, with everything going on and everything looming over their heads, but Alec is learning to let himself feel happy, warm, when he’s here.

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus calls, floating out of his bedroom. He’s wearing a purple silk bathrobe, cinched at the waist. It falls to about mid thigh and Alec can tell that he’s not wearing anything else. His eyes are lined with a rich black and with purple glitter, but nothing else. Magnus walks up to him, smiling, and Alec can’t help but smile in return. It’s new, this feeling like even though everything is falling apart that this part of his world makes sense. He likes it, wants to keep it.

“Hi,” he breathes. Magnus stands in front of him, and Alec can’t help himself, doesn’t want to stop himself, from leaning down that little bit to capture Magnus’s mouth with his own. Magnus’s arms wind their way around Alec’s neck and Alec’s arms work their way around Magnus’s waist until they are pressed flat together and just kissing. Magnus parts Alec’s lips and dives his tongue into Alec’s mouth and Alec groans, hips thrusting a little of their own accord. He’s exhausted, but that part of him is, lately, always awake.

They haven’t gone further than that first night, mostly just frantic makeouts coupled with messy and equally frantic handjobs, but Alec craves everything.

Magnus pulls away to breathe and smiles up at Alec. It’s not a smirk, but a real smile, the kind that makes Alec’s heart feel like it’s about to burst out of his chest.

“You’re a mess,” Magnus says, lightly, placing a soft kiss to the underside of Alec’s jaw.

“Mmmm,” is the coherent reply that Alec returns.

“We should get you cleaned up,” Magnus says into Alec’s skin and Alec’s whole body lights up at that idea. He feels Magnus smirk against his neck. “I have an idea.”

Alec follows Magnus without question. He doesn’t know how it happened but he trusts this man with his life. It’s both a calming and nerve-racking thing.

Magnus leads Alec into the bathroom. A claw-footed bathtub sits in the center and Magnus lets go of his hand to float over to the tub. Alec watches Magnus move around. It’s mesmerizing the way he practically floats on air, each movement a continuation of the last. He thinks that Magnus must be an amazing dancer; he blushes at the thought.

Magnus pours multiple lovely smelling things into the tub and soon steam fills the room with lovely smells. As the tub finishes filling, Magnus turns back towards Alec smiling.

“Care to join me?” he says, smirking a bit at the way Alec’s face lights up. Alec can’t think of words, hardly ever can around Magnus, so he nods, enthusiastically.

Magnus moves back over to him, having shut the water off, and smoothes his hands down the front of Alec’s filthy shirt. He bunches the hem in his hands and looks up at Alec for confirmation. Alec lifts his arms over his head and Magnus pulls his shirt off.

Magnus traces his hands over the runes and scars of Alec’s torso, just light touches that leave Alec a shivering mess in the middle of the bathroom. Magnus lets out a soft hum as he drags his hands over Alec’s chest, through the dark hair scattered there, and back down his body to the trail of hair that leads to his pants. Magnus looks up at Alec with slightly hooded eyes as he moves his hands to the button on Alec’s pants, always asking for permission. Alec nods again.

Unsnapping the button on Alec’s jeans, Magnus pulls the zipper down slowly. Alec hisses as Magnus’s fingers barely brush over his hardening length. Magnus pulls Alec’s pants down, going with them as he slowly uncovers Alec’s legs, fingers burning trails down Alec’s thighs and calves. Alec rests his hands on Magnus’s shoulders as he steps out of the pants, and looks down. His mouth goes dry and his cock jumps at the sight of Magnus, in his purple silk robe, on his knees in front of Alec. Alec moans involuntarily.

“Later, my darling,” Magnus says, leaning in to kiss tenderly at Alec’s newly exposed thigh. He stands up and his hands go to the tie on his waist. Alec’s hands stop him.

“Let me,” he breathes, unhooking the silk tie. The soft fabric opens to expose Magnus’s naked body. Alec’s breath catches in his throat, as he draws his hands up the expanse of Magnus’s torso, pushing the fabric off his shoulders. It pools on the floor and Magnus is left completely naked in front of Alec. Alec has the sudden desire to be on his own knees in front of this gorgeous man. His breath is coming in quick succession as he steps out of his boxers.

They’re left standing, completely naked, in the middle of Magnus’s bathroom. The steam from the bath caresses their skin as they both stand there and stare. Alec finally raises his eyes from Magnus’s body to his face. Magnus’s cat eyes stare back at him and he smiles, closing the distance between them to capture Magnus’s mouth with his own.

The feeling of Magnus’s naked body pressed against his own is enough for Alec to let go of any reservations he felt, not that he felt a lot to begin with. He traces his tongue over Magnus’s bottom lip, slipping inside his mouth when Magnus willingly opens for him. He tastes everything Magnus offers to him, before capturing Magnus’s bottom lip between both of his and sucking on it. He nips slightly and Magnus moans, the sound reverberating through Alec’s chest.

Alec pulls away from Magnus’s mouth, trailing kisses over his jaw towards his ear. He flicks his tongue out over the silver cuff before trailing his tongue over the shell of Magnus’s ear, sucking on the lobe.

Magnus’s hands are buried in Alec’s hair keeping him in place as he lets out pants and fucking whimpers at the feeling of Alec’s mouth on his body. Alec again gets an image of other parts of Magnus that he could put his mouth on. He pulls away, resting his forehead against Magnus’s shoulder.

“I think it’s bath time,” Magnus says, voice velvety and deep against Alec’s ear. Alec laughs lightly against Magnus’s skin.

Magnus climbs into the warm, bubbly water first, and Alec makes the decision to rest against him. There’s definitely room for him to sit facing Magnus, but why would he do that when there’s a perfectly good chest to lean on? He can tell that Magnus is pleasantly surprised as Alec shifts around in the tub, before he finally has his back against Magnus’s chest and his head resting against Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s chest and Alec moans. There’s too much. Everything feels too good, too nice. Alec never imagined he would get something like this. He leans all his weight back into Magnus and smiles softly. 

They lie there like that for a while, neither of them saying anything, just soaking up the other’s presence. It’s nice. It’s good. Alec can pretend that for this moment that everything is okay; he likes that, likes that he feels okay around Magnus. 

He slotted in between Magnus’s legs, Magnus’s strong thighs bracketing his body. He can feel Magnus pressed against his back; he’s only semi-hard at the moment, too relaxed to really give too much thought to the situation at hand. Alec on the other hand is fully hard, almost uncomfortably so, but he doesn’t want to move at the moment, so he’s letting it wait. 

Magnus has his hands resting against Alec’s stomach and Alec has his hands resting over Magnus’s. He shifts, slotting their fingers together, smiling at the way his long pale fingers contrast to Magnus’s tan and painted ones. 

Magnus ducks his head to Alec’s neck. Alec feels him smile, before his tongue flicks out to trace its way over Alec’s deflect rune. It’s one of Magnus’s new favorite things to do and Alec wonders how long he’s been waiting to do it. Alec untangles his hands from Magnus’s, bringing one arm to fist his hand into Magnus’s hair, keeping him in place, and the other hand he drags slowly to Magnus’s thigh. 

Magnus stills a little, huffing a small breath against Alec’s neck, before he resumes his kissing. He sucks a mark over Alec’s rune and Alec would roll his eyes, but it feels too good. Everything is too good, too warm. Alec feels like he might explode (the good kind of explode) any minute just from the feeling of Magnus’s warm, wet body pressed behind his and his warm, wet mouth pressed against him. 

He digs his fingers into the flesh of Magnus’s thigh. Magnus hand travels from Alec’s stomach down further, teasing over his thighs, but never quite landing on where Alec wants him. Magnus kisses a line up his neck to his ear. He bites on the lobe, causing a gasp from Alec. 

“Alexander, darling, I think it’s time we move on to the next part of this evening,” Magnus hums against him and Alec groans. 

He nods and soon they are standing up and carefully getting out of the tub, holding onto each other the whole time. As soon as they are both safely out of the tub, Alec latches onto Magnus. He presses his lips roughly against the other man’s and nips and sucks and bites, while his hands roam over Magnus’s warm, wet back. 

Magnus’s hands cup Alec’s face. He hears a snap next to his ear and then he feels that they are dry, but he can still feel the warmth from the water. Alec tilts his head, licking his way further into Magnus’s mouth and when Magnus’s hips thrust forward, Alec moans. His hands find the pliant, warm flesh of Magnus’s ass and he squeezes, dragging Magnus more fully into him. 

Magnus lets out a hiss at the feeling of Alec’s blunt nails digging into his ass and he pulls away. 

Alec momentarily thinks he’s done something wrong, until he sees Magnus’s real eyes, the slit pupil blown wide. 

Magnus pulls on him, leading him from the bathroom into the bedroom. He turns them around and pushes Alec down onto the bed, before slowly crawling over Alec’s body. He smirks, before capturing Alec’s mouth with his own again. He sucks on Alec’s bottom lip, pulling away to nip at it, before sucking again. 

Alec’s hands find purchase in Magnus’s thick, dark hair. He pulls on the strands and Magnus moans into his mouth. He pulls away from Alec’s mouth with one more nip to Alec’s bottom lip. He’s smirking. 

He places a kiss to the bottom of Alec’s jaw. Another one over his deflect rune. An open-mouthed kiss to Alec’s collarbone, where his tongue comes out to lick and suck. A gentle kiss over Alec’s heart. 

Alec’s hands stay in Magnus’s hair as Magnus makes his way down Alec’s body, peppering kisses into every inch of Alec that he can reach. When he licks a stripe over Alec’s hipbone, Alec tenses, his fingers tugging lightly at Magnus’s hair. 

“Trust me,” Magnus says, pulling away from Alec’s body to look him in the eyes. It’s there that Alec sees that same thing he saw a few weeks ago. That thing that lets him know that if he says no Magnus won’t be mad. It’s the thing that makes him finally nod. 

Magnus smiles, moving up to place a quick kiss on Alec’s open mouth, before he moves back down Alec’s body. He kisses down the dark hair on Alec’s stomach that leads to a patch of thick, wiry hair at the base of Alec’s cock. He noses at Alec’s pelvis, before trailing his open mouth down one of Alec’s thighs and up the other. 

Alec watches him, eyes never straying from Magnus’s motions. He wants to know exactly what’s happening, wants to know what to do. 

Magnus moves from teasing his thighs, not before he’s left a wet, dark hickey, and meets Alec’s gaze with a heated one of his own. Alec’s hands go back to Magnus’s hair and he lightly scrapes against his scalp, letting him know that he’s ready. 

Magnus licks a stripe up the flushed skin of Alec’s cock, and Alec’s eyes roll into the back of his head, almost literally. He hears a strangled moan and realizes it’s coming from him. He feels like he’s outside of his own body as Magnus licks from the base to the tip, before gently taking the head of Alec’s cock into his mouth. He sucks, increasing the pressure as he licks at the slit at the top. Alec almost flies off the bed. Nothing can feel this good. It’s not possible. Magnus brings his hand up to press Alec’s hips back into the bed. His other hand grips Alec’s thigh, keeping it pressed against the bed. 

Alec moans at the feeling. All of it. Magnus’s hands holding his body down, Magnus’s hair between his fingers, Magnus’s mouth sending pleasure throughout his whole body. Magnus glances up at Alec, meeting his gaze, and smirks as much as he can around Alec’s cock. Alec’s head falls back onto the pillow. It’s all too much. 

That’s when it happens. 

Magnus moves up on the bed a bit more, folding his knees beneath his body to give himself a bit more height. The hand on Alec’s thigh goes to the base of Alec’s cock and Magnus strokes it a bit, before holding it still. Alec looks back down at Magnus, just as Magnus engulfs the entirety of Alec’s cock in his mouth.

The feeling of Magnus, warm and wet Magnus, fully around him, has Alec releasing a litany of incomprehensible words. 

“By the Angel….Magnus, fuck…. _Magnus_...” is about all that is understandable. Alec’s chest is heaving and his face and upper body are flushed. He’s hot, sweating, and all he wants to do is thrust his hips upward, meet that wet, heat of Magnus’s mouth with all the force he can. 

Magnus knows this, presses harder against Alec’s hips to hold him still. 

Alec glances down at Magnus, the sight almost too much for him. Magnus’s lips are stretched wide and flushed, his eyes are closed and his makeup is smeared, and Alec has never seen something so fucking desirable in his life. 

Alec whines. He actually whines, and he can feel Magnus smirk around him, before…

“Oh, fuck, Magnus….” His cock is slipping down Magnus’s throat and Magnus swallows, once, twice, before pulling off to suck at the tip again, before plunging back down. 

Alec can feel the pressure building, is kind of surprised he’s lasted this long, when Magnus hollows out his cheeks and all Alec can feel is tight, hot pressure. It makes him think of other tight, hot things and that’s what does it. 

“Magnus….fuck, I’m gonna--- _Magnus_ , I can’t…. I’m…” 

He pulls on Magnus’s hair to get him to stop. He does for a moment, pulling off of Alec’s cock, to which Alec groans, before Magnus smirks. 

“I want you to come in my mouth, darling,” Magnus says, with the straightest face ever before going back to sucking on Alec’s cock. 

That’s all it takes. Magnus sucks hard once more, his tongue licking up and down just a bit. Alec pulls hard on his hair and Magnus’s eyes meet Alec’s and Alec is done for. 

He moans, practically thrashing on the bed as he comes. 

He thinks he might have blacked out for a second there, but when he opens his eyes, Magnus is kneeling between his thighs on the bed. He swipes his thumb over his bottom lip and makes a sort of “mmm” sound and Alec doesn’t know whether or not he should die of embarrassment or jump him. 

When Magnus’s hand goes to his own cock, Alec makes his decision. 

“Wait…” Alec says, sitting up. He doesn’t know how to ask, so instead he just leans forward and kisses Magnus, wrapping his own hand around Magnus’s. He pulls away from the kiss, and Magnus’s eyes are wide, cat-like, and almost black. “I wanna…” Alec tries to start again, but Magnus leans forward and bites at his bottom lip, before licking his way into Alec’s mouth. 

When they pull away, Alec’s hand is still wrapped around Magnus’s cock. He looks down, swallows, licking his lips. He somehow maneuvers Magnus back onto the bed, laying him down in the wall of pillows. 

Magnus stares at him with wide eyes the whole time. Alec fists at Magnus’s cock, before moving down the bed to lie in between Magnus’s legs. He takes a deep breath, but a hand cupping his face stops him from going further. 

“Alexander, you don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for,” Magnus says, soothingly. 

And that’s exactly why Alec feels confident when he says, “I want to.” 

Magnus nods. He trusts that Alec knows what he wants. Alec loves that about him. Alec takes another deep breath and then he’s licking up Magnus’s cock. It’s weird, definitely not bad, but not exactly what he was expecting either. 

But if the sound that Magnus makes from just the simple touch of Alec’s tongue says anything, Alec is going to like this. 

He tries to copy what Magnus did, licking from base to tip and then sucking the head into his mouth. Magnus’s whines and whimpers guide him in his ministrations, and Alec gets lost in the feeling of making Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, fall apart. 

Alec tries to take all of Magnus at once, but he’s thick and long and Alec is unpracticed, so he ends up coughing and spluttering. Magnus doesn’t seem to mind though, as Alec takes about half of Magnus into his mouth, making up for the rest with his hand. 

Before he knows it, Magnus is gripping at his hair. 

“Alexander...fuck...Alexan---Alec. I’m gonna…You should pull off if you don’t want…” but Alec just works his hand and his mouth faster, craving the taste of Magnus in his mouth. 

It doesn’t take much time, before Magnus is coming down his throat. Alec chokes a bit, but relaxes into it, swallowing down everything Magnus has to give him, except the bit that trickles out of his mouth. He continues sucking on the head of Magnus’s cock, until Magnus pushes him away. 

Alec collapses next to Magnus on the wall of pillows adorning the bed. His chest is heaving, but he feels incredible. 

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, his hand lazily tracing patterns through the sweat on Alec’s chest. “You never cease to amaze me.” 

Alec smiles widely at that, turning to face Magnus. Magnus wipes at the come on Alec’s chin with his thumb, but before he can pull away, Alec sucks Magnus’s thumb into his mouth, cleaning up the last trace of Magnus. 

Magnus gapes at him, and nothing stops Alec from leaning down and sealing his mouth over Magnus’s. 

It’s also the first time he spends the night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @matsdaddario on tumblr crying about the perfection of the show and cast <3
> 
> edit: i realized how sloppy this was and went through and corrected most of the typos!! let me know if you find any more, please!


End file.
